


So soft!

by thewaterflowing



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, OT4, drunk idiots petting each other's hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaterflowing/pseuds/thewaterflowing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Niall are out, a bit drunk and they pet each other's hair to see who's the softest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So soft!

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at finding titles and summaries, but that's nothing new! keep in mind that English isn't my first language and I haven't written anything in English for a while! but still, enjoy :)

Louis was feeling as if the party was coming to an end, not that he was particularly tired or that it was getting late (or early in the morning), but he definitely did not feel normal. In the sense that he was starting to feel a little bit dizzy. He had had a nice amount to drink and he was now looking forward to going home and getting to get in bed and cuddle with Harry until he’d fall asleep, which would certainly come sooner rather than later. Lottie was dancing next to him, with her boyfriend. Sometimes Louis couldn’t fathom that she was his baby sister, but he had gotten used to people growing up all around him. He was pleased to have her with him when he couldn’t be with the rest of his family in the UK.  
  
« Neil!! » He yelled to get the attention of his favorite Irish guy who was mindlessly dancing in the middle of the dance floor, as if no one was watching, completely oblivious to the people around him. (It was in those kind of moments that Louis knew One Direction could have never really succeeded had they had had to add choreographies to their songs. Niall was a terrible dancer, himself was too. Well, they were all absolutely rubbish at dancing, no matter how hard their efforts could have been.) Niall had his eyes closed and a bottle in his hand. It took Louis a couple of yells to finally manage to have Niall open his eyes, look around and come up to him, staggering a little.  
  
« You know, I’m sooo happy to see you Lou, I’ve missed you so much!! » It never ceased to feel weird seeing Niall being completely wasted – to see any of his bandmates like this actually – though he had also had to deal with a drunk Liam over a week ago while they were at the Brits awards. He, however, had had to keep, not a only a straight face, but also a sober one, which he had managed pretty well as he had later been told.  
  
This night was different, no one was watching him – except for maybe a couple of fans who could recognize him but were too shy anyway to come up to him and ask for a picture – he was not being interviewed constantly at each step, nor was he forced to smile. The smile he wore on his face that night was a genuine one. He was just having fun, enjoying himself, with one of his closest friends, even if he would have wanted the others to be here as well.  
  
« Yeah I’m glad you’re here! » He smiled back at his friend who was leaning on him, burping loudly at times, sending effluvia of alcohol his way. Truth be told, drunk Niall almost seemed like normal Niall: he was loud, friendly and happy. Had he not walked funny or leaned on someone to stand straight, you wouldn’t have been able to differentiate him under the influence of alcohol from him in his natural joyful state. He seemed like a magical creature who was always able to bring a smile to the people around him’s faces.  
  
They remained as they were for a couple minutes, standing next to each other, Niall’s weight on Louis, who was also having trouble keeping his balance. Their eyes were wandering around them, looking at the faces of their friends, their dance moves, trying to take notes for the next time they’d feel up for demonstrating themselves on the dance floor.  
  
At some point, Louis noticed his friend’s attention had shifted from the party itself to something much closer to them, much closer to him actually. Indeed, up to now, Niall had been holding on to Louis by griping his shoulder, while he was being held by the waist. But at this exact moment, Louis could no longer feel the grip of his friend’s hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see what Niall was doing and he found himself way too close to his face. However, he could see it wasn’t his facial features who were absorbing the Irish’s attention, what he was focused on had him raise his head. Eventually, he felt Niall’s hand touching his hair.  
  
« Oh. My. God. »  
  
For a second there, Louis wondered what was wrong. He had fixed his fringe again a few minutes before, even if he knew anything could mess it up. But he didn’t expect his messed-up fringe to trigger such a shocked and surprised reaction from his friend.  
  
« I had never realized Louis… » Niall had to take a deep breath apparently because he seemed to have ran out of air, but that was something that usually happened when he was feeling very excited. Louis was still looking at him, frowning, wondering where the rest of the sentence would go, with a bit of worry mixed with curiosity. « Louis… Your hair… It’s so soft!! » But before Louis could find the words to reply to the compliment his friend was obviously paying him, Niall continued to let his emotions speak, without taking a breath this time: « No but I mean, look, well no, not look, you can’t look at your hair unless you’re in front of a mirror which you aren’t at the moment, but maybe we could get you a mirror so you can look. But what I want to say is touch! Your hair is so soft, how come I have never realized that, why have you been hiding this from me, how dare you, does Harry know I -»  
  
Louis stopped his friend’s speech right there as his voice was starting to reach a high-pitched tone, with a quick and discreet punch in the arm. He then looked around to see if anyone was reacting to that last thing Niall had said, but it turned out, no one was even paying attention to them. It was as if they weren’t even standing there, as if they weren’t one of the most famous people in that nightclub. It was a nice feeling.  
« Come on big guy, it’s time to go now! » Louis said.  
  
It took some time for them to leave the nightclub as some people of the group they had come in with were still up to party. It was quickly decided that Niall and Louis would leave by the back entrance while the others would stay at the club for a little longer. Niall was still fascinated by Louis’s hair while they were helped out of the club.  
Once they got into the car that was waiting for them outside, they both started giggling like teenagers.  
« I swear, that hair… That hair! Is the softest stuff I’ve ever touched, I’m so jealous! » Niall pouted a little before bursting out laughing and grabbing Louis’s hand to put it on his own head. Louis felt the hair for a couple of seconds, displaying the most serious expression he was capable of while being drunk – which, of course, wasn’t that serious – thinking really hard, aiming at providing the best analysis of Niall’s hair. To be able to do so, he put at the same time his hand on his head.  
  
« You know yours is pretty soft too. »  
« I’m not so sure, yours is out of this world, unreal! »  
  
Louis laughed it off, refusing to believe anyone’s hair could ever be softer than Niall’s, it just couldn’t be possible.  
However arguing with drunk Niall was impossible, so Louis gave up quickly and Niall carried on being in complete awe of Louis’s hair for as long as it took for them to get home, to Harry’s LA home, the place where, surprisingly enough, they could sneak in without being seen.  
  
They tried being as silent as they could when they entered the house, but they didn’t have to as they were welcomed by the warm light of the living room where Harry and Liam were sitting, facing each other, looking extremely focused, heads bent over a board, a dictionary nearby. « Oh man stop it! » Liam cried as Harry was putting a new word down on the scrabble board, a satisfied smile on his lips. After doing so, Harry turned his head towards the boys who had just come in and smiled at them, nodding towards the kitchen counter where glasses of water were waiting for them. Ignoring everything, Niall reeled to the boys and closed his eyes as he put his hands on both their heads to feel their hair. Harry’s was tied in a bun, which quickly annoyed Niall because it was preventing him from fully experiencing the softness of Harry’s hair. Harry groaned a little as Niall was untying the bun until he felt that behind him Niall was being pushed over by Louis who then wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight. Louis looked at the board over Harry’s shoulder. « You winning babe? » « Of course. »  
  
« Louis’s the softest though. » Niall whispered with a sleepy voice.


End file.
